Embrace The Storm
by florabellajansen
Summary: [Modern AU] Inuyasha Y Kagome asisten a la misma escuela y la verdad es que no podrian ser mas diferentes el uno del otro. Kagome tocaba el Viollin y amaba la musica classica, por el contrario Inuyasha tocaba la guitarra y amaba el metal, gracias a las vueltas del destino un dia tienen que realizar un dueto juntos y diablos! no tenian idea de que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal? Algunos de ustedes quizá ya me conozcan por mi otra historia, también de Inuyasha y a los que no pues hola…de nuevo. Antes que digan nada, yo se que esta historia de por si es tonta pero no se qué me dio de escribirla, va a ser un multi chapter fic y honestamente no se cuántos pueda llegar a tener, pero no será corta, espero poder actualizarla todos los fines de semana junto con relegar el olvido y bueno sin más aquí está esta nueva y torpe historia, pero antes:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no son mios, ojala lo fueran.**

La luz del día entraba sin piedad por la ventana del cuarto de Inuyasha. Escuchó a su madre llamar su nombre para que se despertara ya.  
"Diablos" maldijo mentalmente Inuyasha, el no era exactamente una persona que amara las mañanas, por el contrario, le encantaba dormir hasta tarde y le costaba horrible mente despertarse a semejante hora y más para ir a la escuela. Maldita escuela.  
-Inuyasha, es el segundo día de escuela. -escuchó la dulce voz de su madre, Izayoi por el otro lado de la puerta. -No querrás llegar tarde, date prisa.  
Inuyasha murmuro algo entendible como "ya voy" bajo su almohada. Que tenía de especial es segundo día? No podía ser peor que el primero, o al menos eso esperaba.  
El día anterior había tenido una actitud algo optimista, se había inscrito al club de Música con mucha gente que no conocía, había tratado de convencer a su mejor amigo Miroku que se uniera con el pero este se había negado rotundamente diciéndole que había cosas más importantes que hacer, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que por "cosas más importantes" se refería a ir tras chicas, Miroku nunca cambiaría.  
Hablando de chicas, esa era otra razón por la que el primer día de escuela no había sido el mejor de todos, había tratado de declarársele a la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hace ya un tiempo, su nombre era Kikyo pero como siempre Inuyasha se acobardó y no pudo hacerlo. Se preguntaba como Miroku lo hacía todo el tiempo con tanta facilidad.

En fin, con esos pensamientos negativos se levantó de su cama y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Una vez listo bajo las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió al comedor donde su madre lo esperaba siempre con una dulce sonrisa y con el desayuno listo.

Su madre era verdadera mente hermosa, tenía una perfecta cabellera negra y larga, sus labios siempre estaban rosados y sus ojos eran cafés y ella en si siempre estaba llena de vida y amor hacia su único hijo Inuyasha.  
El vivía solo con ella en una pequeña pero muy linda casa, su padre había muerto cuando Inuyasha aún era muy pequeño para recordarlo. Pero eso jamás le molesto por que tenía a su madre.  
-Buenos días hijo -le sonrió ella. -como dormiste?  
-Bien, digo yo. -le contesto Inuyasha mientras daba un bocado del desayuno.  
-Que bueno, espero que este año te concentres más en tus estudios, recuerda que apenas pasaste el año pasado... -comentó Izayoi.  
-Lo sé, ya te dije que voy a tratar. -le contestó él un tanto avergonzado.  
-Eso espero. -sonrió ella con la misma calidez de antes.  
Inuyasha terminó repido de comer y se apresuró para no llegar tarde a la primera clase, no se había despertado muy temprano que digamos.  
-Que tengas suerte. -le deseó su madre mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.  
-Gracias, adiós! -dijo Inuyasha mientras salía de la casa.  
-Espera! -lo llamó ella.  
-Si? -Dijo Inuyasha mientras se detenía y miraba atrás.  
-No te habías unido a el club de música o algo así?  
-Eh si lo hice, por que? -Preguntó el.  
-Olvidas tu guitarra.  
-Ahh claro! Gracias mamá. -dijo Inuyasha mientras regresaba por su guitarra. -Ahora si adiós, te veré más tarde. -y con esto se despidió. Salio por la puerta mientras se preguntaba qué haría sin su madre.

Inuyasha tuvo suerte de llegar justo a tiempo a la primera clase. Corrió y se sentó en su lugar al lado de su mejor amigo Miroku.  
-Justo a tiempo, Inuyasha. Te dormiste de más de nuevo? -Bromeó Miroku.  
-Keh! No me molestes Miroku! No estoy de humor!  
-Ah Inuyasha es por que te acobardaste ayer cuando te le ibas a declarar a ya sabes quien? -Siguió molestando a su amigo.  
-Que te calles te dije! -Le contestó Inuyasha molesto.  
-Ah vamos no te enfades con migo, además te tengo buenas noticias! -Sonrió Miroku.  
-Y que son esas tan buenas noticias? -preguntó Inuyasha algo cansado.  
-Pues veras -siguió hablando Miroku. -he decidido unirme junto a ti al club ese de música, banda o lo que sea! -esto llamó un poco la atención de Inuyasha.  
-Enserio, por que? -preguntó intrigado.  
-Es que estoy seguro que habrán muchas señoritas hermosas a las que podré impresionar con mi talento. -dijo Miroku mientras sonreía maliciosa mente.  
-Claro, era de esperarse. -comentó aburrido Inuyasha.  
No pudieron seguir con su pequeña conversación ya que luego el profesor entró a la clase y todos tuvieron que guardar silencio.  
"Bueno" pensó Inuyasha "Al menos ya no estaré solo en ese tal club."  
Inuyasha y Miroku compartían el mismo amor por la música, les gustan las mismas bandas y los mismos géneros, hace unos años habían tratado de formar una banda y fallaron rotundamente ya que ni siquiera un buen nombre habían podido elegir, además cada intento de escribir una canción era un asco asi que desistieron. Fue en ese entonces que habían aprendido a tocar instrumentos, Inuyasha la guitarra, y Miroku la batería, y ambos eran muy buenos en eso.  
El no estaba poniendo atención en la clase ya que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos por más triviales que estos fueran, le costaba concentrase y honestamente no tenía idea de que diablos hablaba la clase. Quizá por eso casi reprobaba en año pasado, pero al final tuvo suerte y logró aprobar con las notas exactas. Esperaba que este año fuera diferente pero al parecer no iba a ser así, le esperaba un largo, largo y aburrido año escolar por delante, estaba seguro.

Todo el día fue increíblemente aburrido para Inuyasha, en verdad no sabía en que le iban a servir esas cosas en la vida, la escuela lo tenía arto y lo único que quería era regresar a casa a dormir un poco. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigía hacia la cafetería sin prestar mucha atención por donde caminaba ya que lógicamente se podía el camino de memoria.

En eso estaba cuando de la nada sintió que chocaba con alguien que venía caminando en dirección contraria, calló sentado en el piso y vio como muchos libros y paginas volaron por los aires.

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas! – dijo el bruscamente sobándose la cabeza y sin ver bien contra quien había chocado.

-Que me fijé yo? Tu tendrías que tener más cuidado! – le contestó igual de molesta una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate. –Ugh mira lo que hiciste! –se quejó ella mientras recogía todo lo que había tirado al piso por culpa del choche.

-Bueno, fue tu culpa! –dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a ella a hacer lo mismo. Ella tomó su mano y con su ayuda se puso de pie, Inuyasha la pudo ver de cerca, era muy bonita de hecho, pero claro que no lo iba a admitir! Ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía un poco a Kikyo. El no lo pudo evitar, hizo una pregunta un tanto estúpida.

-Oye, de casualidad no eres familiar de Kikyo? –Ella lo miró un tanto enfadada y le contestó

-Que? A que viene eso? Ni siquiera somos amigas, solo la conozco por el club de arquería. –ella parecía estar algo ofendida.

-Es que son, muy parecidas – dijo Inuyasha y ella desvió su mirada molesta

-Ya me lo han dicho, y odio ser comparada con ella. –Inuyasha de verdad no entendía esa niña tan extraña, prácticamente le acababa de hacer un cumplido, bueno, algo así…

-Keh! Como sea! Ya me voy y fíjate por donde vas a la próxima vez.

-Que fue tu culpa! Y ni siquiera me pediste perdón! –Le gritó ella.

-No es mi culpa que seas una torpe! No tengo nada por que pedirte perdón! –le dijo el en tono de burla. Ella estaba a punto de contestar algo igual de grosero cuando de repente apareció otra chica y la tomó de la mano para llevársela.

-Vamos, Kagome. –dijo la otra chica ignorando totalmente a Inuyasha. –Tengo hambre vamos a almorzar.

-Ya voy, Sango. – contestó Kagome mientras arreglaba sus cosas y seguía a la tal Sango no sin antes dedicarle una mirada del demonio a Inuyasha quien le regresó una mirada igual.

"Las chicas son extrañas" pensó Inuyasha mientras retomaba su camino hacia la cafetería.

Después del almuerzo era la hora de el club de música, era la primera reunión de la semana e Inuyasha se sentía algo aliviado que Miroku haya decidido acompañarlo, aunque la verdad estaba seguro que terminaría dejándolo en cualquier momento por cualquier chica que se les pasara en frente.

Una vez en el salón Inuyasha y Miroku tomaron asiento en una de las filas de adelante, luego más gente comenzó a entrar y a tomar asiento. Honestamente esta era la única clase que le interesaba a Inuyasha ya que en verdad amaba la música, bueno la mayoría, había unos géneros que no soportaba. La música clásica era un ejemplo, lo ponía a dormir. Había decidido inscribirse al club este año por que escuchó que esta vez tendrían mas libertad de tocar lo que quisieran y natural mente eso había llamado su atención.

Al cabo de un rato entro al salón quien Inuyasha imaginó era quien daba la clase, tenía el cabello negro recogido, sus ojos eran magenta y tenía las orejas puntiagudas.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó ella. –Mi nombre es Kagura, me alegro que tengamos a tanta gente este año. –dijo Kagura, aunque la verdad no parecía tan contenta, pensó Inuyasha –Este año tenemos algo muy peculiar planeado, haremos grupos al azar para que toquen en un concierto. Supongo que si están aquí es por que _saben_ tocar algo. No tenemos la fecha exacta del concierto aun, pero podrán tocar libremente lo que quieran.

Todos se emocionaron al escuchar que podrían decidir ellos mismos lo que tocarían, y claro que todos estaban emocionados por tocar en un concierto tambien.

-Bueno. –continuó hablando no, con muchas ganas Kagura. –Los grupos se dividirán en parejas, y serán elegidos completamente al azar, y por nada se podrán cambiar, entienden?

"diablos!" pensó Inuyasha, el nunca había sido muy bueno siendo sociable, le dieron ganas de pararse y de irse pero contuvo sus ganas, quizá si tuviera algo de suerte le tocara con Miroku, quizá la vida tendría compasión de el por una vez.

Kagura tomó una lista y en ella comenzó a decir nombres al azar, algunas personas se emocionaban y otras se decepcionaban por la persona con la que iban a tener que trabajar.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron graciosamente al escuchar su nombre ser dicho por Kagura y se puso atento para escuchar con quien iba a trabajar.

-Tú vas con, Kagome Higurashi. –dijo Kagura. "Kagome..?" pensó Inuyasha, "Ya he escuchado ese nombre antes, quién es?" luego maldijo por completo su horrible suerte cuando volteo hacia atrás y vio a una chica ponerse de pie.

-Soy yo. –dijo ella. –Quien es Inuyasha? –preguntó la chica

"Mierda! Por que a mi?!" pensó preocupado Inuyasa, era la chica con la que había chocado hace solo una hora mas o menos. Y no solo eso, se había burlado de ella! Y ahora se suponía que iban a trabajar juntos?! Eso no podía estarle pasando a el!

Inuyasha se puso de pie también y un poco avergonzado dijo

-Yo soy Inuyasha.

Ella lo miraba incrédula, además parecía que seguía molesta por lo de hace un rato.

-Tu? Por que?! –Se quejó ella. Luego Miroku los miro maliciosamente

-Vaya, Inuyasha, por que no me habías presentado a tu amiga?

-No somos amigos! –dijimos en unisonó.

-Oiga. –dio Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia Kagura. –Y no podemos cambiar yo no trabajare con ella! –dijo el señalando a Kagome.

-Pues no es como si yo quisiera trabajar con tigo tampoco! –habló Kagome.

Kagura solo les dio una mirada seria y les repitió que ya no se podía cambiar por que si lo hacía con ellos no seria justo y tendría que hacerlo con todos.

-Si van a hacer esto más vale que arreglen los problemas que tengan, no importa cuales sean. –les dijo Kagura.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron con desagrado mientras se preguntaban por que el destino los odiaba tanto. Mientras tanto Miroku trataba de contener las carcajadas, nunca había visto a su amigo en semejante situación, y menos con una chica! Oh esto definitiva mente iba ser divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

El silencio reinaba junto a Inuyasha y Kagome, se suponía que iban a usar el resto de la hora para hablar con sus respectivos equipos sobre lo que iban a preparar para el concierto, sus intereses, conocerse mejor,etc... Pero esos dos se rehusaban a siquiera voltearse a ver el uno al otro.

No, no era que se odiaran, simplemente se, _desagradaban. _Quizá las cosas hubieran ido de una manera diferente si no hubieran tenido ese pequeño encuentro en el corredor apenas unas horas antes, que coincidencias tan extrañas, y justamente a ellos! Que destino tan cruel…

La verdad es que ambos se morían de ganas por tocar y preparar todo para el dichoso concierto pero, trabajar con el otro? Eso no les emocionaba tanto.

Fue entonces que Kagome se aburrió del silencio y decidió ser ella la primera en hablar.

-Oye, no vas a decir nada? –dijo ella aburrida volteando a ver al testarudo Hanyou sentado junto a ella.

-Quien yo? Ha! Tu eres la que ha estado callada todo este tiempo, yo solo esperaba que tu hablaras! –le contestó el haciéndose el despreocupado. Su respuesta obviamente molestó a Kagome pero esta decidió ocultarlo.

-Claro… -respondió ella cerrando sus ojos y tratando de calmarse mientras pensaba que no le pudo haber tocado trabajar con peor persona, era como un niño pequeño.

-En fin! –continuó ella la conversación un poco mas calmada y tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, si el no iba a actuar maduramente, al menos ella iba a tratar y no se iba a rebajar a su nivel. –creo que debemos de empezar a discutir lo que vamos a hacer.

-Como quieras –rodó los ojos Inuyasha. –y, que tocas? –le preguntó a Kagome volteándola a ver.

La chica sonrió inmensamente ante la pregunta, e Inuyasha pudo ver un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, entonces pensó, que alguien que amara la música tanto como el, por muy molesta que fuera, no podía ser tan mala.

-Yo toco el violín y amo la música clásica. –le dijo ella aun con esa emoción en sus ojos.

"Me retracto!" pensó Inuyasha, además de molesta ahora también resultaba ser una aburrida fanática de la música clásica, Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la boca y molestarla por sus gustos aburridos cuando ella le hiso la misma pregunta, que tocaba el? Inuyasha sonrió arrogantemente y le explicó que lo suyo era la guitarra, y claro le comento que su género favorito era el metal.

La sonrisa de la chica se cayó en ese momento, ósea que aparte de que le toco con un infantil inmaduro también resultaba que era un escandaloso amante del metal…

A Kagome nunca le gusto ese género de música, lo detestaba la verdad. Hacía que le doliera la cabeza y bueno simplemente no iba mucho con ella, quien prefería lo más calmado.

-Ah... no me digas…-dijo Kagome algo decepcionada cuando Inuyasha terminó de hablar.

-Que te pasa? Hace un rato estabas muy emocionada hablando de ese tu violincito tuyo! –alzó la voz Inuyasha.

-Es solo que no me gusta mucho, y por mucho me refiero a para nada, ese tipo de música! –le contestó ella algo molesta ante la actitud de Inuyasha.

-Bueno no es como si me_ fascinara_ la tal música clásica!

-Eso se nota! Por algo eres tan escandaloso!

-Bueno pues por algo eres una aburrida y pesada!

Sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a gritar ganándose un par de miradas curiosas de parte de sus compañeros. Se miraron retadoramente un momento con los ojos entre cerrados hasta que Kagome, de nuevo, fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabes que… algo me dice que esto no va a funcionar. –le dijo ella un poco más calmada y resignada.

-Sabes que, yo estaba pensando justamente lo mismo. –contesto el en un tono mucho más sarcástico.

-Bien, pues me voy! –dijo Kagome mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta del salon sin siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás.

-Yo también me voy! –gritó Inuyasha en dirección hacia donde se había ido Kagome, dispuesto a salir por la misma puerta. –Pero… voy a esperar a que te hayas ido primero… porque no quiero verte!

Se escuchó que desde afuera Kagome gritaba algo de regreso como "Aja, como sea!" . Inuyasha se sentó molesto mientras esperaba que un par de minutos pasaran para poder salir el también. Todos habían sido testigos de la escena mientras pensaban cosas como… "que patéticos" principalmente.

En especial cierta combinación extraña de piano y batería había escuchado y visto todo.

-Bueno, no se de que se quejan, nosotros estamos igual o peor. –susurro con ironía una chica pelinegra.

-Tienes razón querida Sango! Es nuestro deber hacer que nuestros amigos trabajen juntos en esto y logren hacer un dúo épico! –dijo exageradamente su compañero Miroku mientras movía su mano peligrosamente hacia Sango, quien por suerte detectó la mano de Miroku antes de que esta lograra su objetivo y la apartó de un golpe.

-Cuidado, Miroku! –le dijo una muy molesta Sango prácticamente asesinando al chico con la mirada. –Aunque…-siguió hablando ella, mientras recobraba la compostura concentraba sus pensamientos en otro tema. –En algo si tiene razón, no voy a dejar que mi amiga se rinda tan fácilmente.

* * *

Ya era tarde, Inuyasha había llegado a su casa hace un par de horas y en estos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo tareas, bueno,_ tratando. _Si el primer dia de escuela había estado mal, el segundo había sido completamente pésimo. Le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo asi que se dijo a si mismo que lo haría después, o el dia siguiente.

No podía evitar maldecir su suerte, el primer dia no tuvo el valor para hablar con Kikyo y se acobardó, y ahora resultaba que tenía que trabajar junto con esa tal Kagome y para colmo se habían peleado en frente de todos, vaya dia! Para colmo las clases del dia habían estado más aburridas que mandadas a hacer.

Tomó su celular y audífonos, estaba a punto de ponerse a escuchar música para relajarse un poco y olvidarse del mundo entero cuando recibió un mensaje de Miroku. Perfecto.

"Inuyasha, gran pelea la de hoy, verdad! Te fuiste sin decir nada!"

"Cállate Miroku, es solo que estaba cansado y ya!"

"Claro…" molestó su amigo. "Esa chica es muy hermosa, dime me donde la conoces y por qué la odias tanto?"

Inuyasha miró molesto su celular, ese Miroku jamás dejaba de molestar!

"Hay tantas cosas incorrectas en lo que dijiste, Para empezar, no la conozco, solo me la encontré por ahí, no la odio, solo que enserio no la soporto y no es hermosa, es…normal!"

"Lo que digas, como sea quería preguntarse si querías ir mañana a desayunar con migo y la chica con la que trabajare para lo del concierto"

Desayunar? Inuyasha consideró la idea un momento, eso la verdad no le vendría nada mal, pero…

"No! Ni loco voy a un lugar de nuevo con tigo y otra de tus conquistas!"

"Pero por que no" le preguntó Miroku mientras ponía repetitivamente caritas tristes.

"Por qué la última vez me dejaste completamente traumado! Y jure que eso no se iba a volver a repetir!" escribió Inuyasha algo sonrojado al recordar tal acontecimiento.

"Hehe, lo siento sobre eso… Pero esto es diferente! Por mas difícil de creer que sea ella no esta interesada en mi, solo nos reuniremos para organizarnos y todo."

"Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?"

"Pues… obviamente tu increíble gusto musical!"

Inuyasha se quedó pensando un momento, no tenía nada que perder, y esta vez si Miroku comenzaba a hacer actos indecentes con su tal amiga, pues no dudaría ni un segundo en salir corriendo del lugar.

"…Esta bien, pero tu pagas!"

"Ehh, ya la veía venir. Bueno"

Al terminar de hablar con su amigo tenía la intención otra vez, de relajarse un rato pero sus planes fueron nuevamente frustrados, esta vez por la dulce voz de su madre llamándolo, anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Es que el mundo no quería dejarlo relajarse en su cama mientras escuchaba música y miraba al muy interesante techo ni por cinco minutos, al parecer. Aunque de mala gana se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina, bueno el mal humor desapareció por completo en cuando lo golpeó el aroma de las delicias que siempre le cocinaba su madre, bueno, en fin que podría ser mejor cura de un horrible día que una deliciosa cena hecha por su madre.

* * *

Hacia una hermosa mañana de miércoles, Inuyasha se había levantado unos cuantos minutos antes para no llegar tarde de nuevo y en estos momentos se encontraba caminando por las calles para llegar al restaurante que Miroku le había indicado. Después de caminar un poco más llegó al lugar, claro no era nada muy lujoso pero tampoco ordinario, era un lugar simplemente agradable para pasar el rato, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Miroku sentado solo en una mesa para cuarto personas, Inuyasha ignoro esto y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Ah Inuyasha! –lo saludó su amigo. –que bueno que viniste, aunque llegas un poco tarde, como siempre!

-Como sea, igual no llego tan tarde, al parecer tu amiga tampoco ha aparecido.

-Te equivocas, se encuentran en el tocador, volverán en un instante. –comentó Miroku.

Se ncuentran? Volveran? Que rayos, se suponía que solo una persona mas vendría, o al menos eso es lo que Miroku le había dicho. "bueno, da igual" pensó Inuyasha, entre más compañía mejor.

Esperen un segundo, entre más compañía mejor, si, pero no _esa_ compañía! Diablos!

Inuyasha logró divisar unas cuantas mesas mas lejos dos chicas que venían hacia ellos, una era la chica con la que había visto a Kagome la primera vez que se hablaron, bueno, que se _pelearon_ y la otra pues naturalmente era Kagome.

El pobre entró en pánico y se escondió tras el menú mientras le susurraba algo a Miroku.

-Diablos, Miroku! Cuál es tu problema! Planeaste esto no es asi?!

-Ah? Te refieres a la señorita Kagome, no? No se por qué eres asi con ella, hablamos antes de que llegaras y es un rayito de sol! Aunque también es muy bella, entiendo por que te pone nervioso…

-Que no me pone nervioso! Me pone… no se! Es molesta y ya! Por qué la invitaste?! –Susurró Inuyasha aun escondiéndose tras el menú, y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, Miroku notó esto pero si lo comentaba seguro que arruinaba todo asi que mejor se aguantó la risa y le contestó.

-Pues resulta que es la mejor amiga de Sango y…Mira aquí están! –Dijo Miroku justo cuando las dos chicas llegaron, venían muy sonrientes y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Ya llegamos –Dijo Sango amablemente.

-Perdón si nos tardamos –Se disculpó Kagome quien por cierto aun no había notado la presencia de Inuyasha. –Si no les molesta, me gustaría ordenar ya, no quiero que se haga tarde.

-No hay problema, Señorita Kagome. –sonrió Miroku. –Ya vio el menú? Tenga este! –dijo el mientras le quitaba a Inuyasha el menú con el cual se escondía y se lo pasó a Kagome, Inuyasha solo se limitó a mirar a Miroku con una mirada que decía "te matare luego"

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha ahí, pero no reaccionó de la misma manera que el.

-Sango, no me dijiste que _el_ también iba a venir? –le dijo Kagome a su amiga tratando de esconder su enfado lo mejor que pudo, Sango solo río nerviosamente, ella sabía que una Kagome enojada no era algo muy agradable de ver.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me dijeron que venias! –dijo Inuyasha a Kagome mirándola molesto. –de haber sido asi, hubiera desayunado en casa!

-Igual mente! Rayos yo me sentía contenta, pensé que ayer iba a ser la última vez que te iba a tener que soportar! –le contestó ella con el mismo tono que el había usado.

-Me estropeaste el desayuno!

-Tu me estropeaste el dia entero!

-Mira Miroku! Ahí está tu rayito de sol! –dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Cálmate Inuyasha, la verdad es que mi querida Sango y yo los reunimos aquí con un propósito en específico. –habló Miroku para calmarlos a los dos, quienes por cierto miraban a Miroku con cierta curiosidad.

-Y se puede saber cual es ese tal propósito tan importante? –Dijo Inuyasha molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…-comenzó a hablar Sango. –Miroku y yo, como sus amigos, queríamos convencerlos para que le dieran una oportunidad mas a eso de trabajar juntos para el concierto.

-Jamas! –dijeron ambos al instante en unisonó

-Vamos, Inuyasha, y por qué no? –le preguntó Miroku a su amigo. –Además,-susurró el, -No siempre tendrás la oportunidad de trabajar con alguien tan bonita como ella… -el comentario de Miroku no hiso mas que molestar a Inuyasha.

-Ah ya cállate! Solo fastidias! Y además –dijo el en un susurro. –tu a todas las encuentras buenas…

-Yo dije _bonita_, no_ buena_. –dijo Miroku a Inuyasha antes de reir un poco y dejar al pobre de Inuyasha casi tan rojo como un tomate.

Las dos chicas veían la escena frente a ellas un tanto extrañadas, los chicos si que era un caso…

-Y qué hay de ti Kagome, vamos hazlo! –La animó a Kagome su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Tu sabes que yo lo haría Sango, pero ya ves que es imposible trabajar con el! No podría aunque quisiera!

-Que dijiste de mi?! –preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Pues la verdad!

Antes de que eso dos hicieran una escena en frente de todos, Miroku y Sango decidieron intervenir.

-Vamos Kagome tu amas tocar! Se que encantaría hacerlo en el concierto, no es asi? –dijo Sango tratando de calmarla, al parecer funcionó. –es una gran oportunidad, -continuó ella. –no la desperdicies.

-Lo mismo para ti, Inuyasha me uní a ese club por ti y se cuánto te gusta tocar, no dejare que ahora te rindas tan fácil mente por que no soportas lo buena que esta Kagome.

"Maldito Miroku!" pensó Inuyasha mientras se sonrojaba al instante, ese pervertido se las iba a pagar tarde o temprano.

-Que yo nunca dije eso! Diablos, cual es tu probema!? Yo no soy como tu! –gritó Inuyasha mientras Miroku se reía de el por segunda vez a penas en la mañana, tal parecía que a su amigo le _encantaba_ humillarlo.

-Su enfermiza actitud no es el único problema, tenemos gustos tan diferentes, no creo que lleguemos a ningún acuerdo aunque tratemos. –habló Kagome ignorando por completo a los chicos frente a ella.

-No es imposible. –comentó Sango. –estoy segura que si se lo proponen lo lograran!

-Bueno, no tocar en el concierto no me va a matar, me da igual, la respuesta es no.

-Espere señorita Kagome, ni siquiera está dispuesta a hacerlo por la recompensa? –Dijo Miroku recuperándose del ataque de risa que acababa de tener al ver a Inuyasha sonrojado, por cierto que eso no pasaba todos los días.

Recompensa? Esto si que había llamado la atención de la joven.

Miroku le dio una mirada a Sango que indicaba que le siguiera el juego.

-Ah! Es verdad! La recompensa! Esa recompensa! El premio! –dijo ella exageradamente mientras "discretamente" le guiñaba el ojo a Miroku quien solo se arrepintió mentalmente por haberle pedido ayuda a Sango.

-Es dinero! –dijo apresuradamente Miroku para evitar que Sango siguiera hablando y estropeara todo. –A nadie le sobraría un poco de dinero, no es asi?

-Hm! Otra cosa en la que no soy como tu, es que además de no ser un _maldito pervertido_! –dijo esto un tanto fuerte para asegurarse que las chicas lo escucharan. -Tampoco me importa tanto el dinero! –habló Inuyasha.

-Quizá no te importe pero es necesario, supongamos que tu y la señorita Kagome trabajando en equipo ganan el premio, tu no lo quieres, está bien puedes darle tu mitad del dinero a tu madre como un obsequio por soportarte _todos_ los días!

Esto dejo pensando al Hanyou, no estaría nada mal hacer eso, después de todo el adoraba a su madre y por un momento pensó que quizá, quizá podría trabajar junto con Kagome…

-Inuyasha. –le habló Kagome, este solo levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. –Ellos no nos dejaran en paz hasta que accedamos. –continuo ella.

-Para eso están los amigos! No los dejaremos nunca renunciar! –dijo optimista Miroku con una torpe sonrisa.

-Démosle una última oportunidad, que dices? Empecemos de nuevo. –Inuyasha sabía que la chica probablemente se estaba tragando su orgullo al decir aquellas palabras, y ahora que lo notaba, era lo más amable que ella le había dicho, y su tono no era falso. Por un momento Inuyasha se sintió algo patético ya que fue ella la que dio el primer paso y el seguía sin decidirse, bueno ya que mas da!

-Esta bien, comencemos de nuevo. –dijo el mirando hacia abajo algo avergonzado, la verdad no se atrevía a mirarla ahora.

Miroku y Sango celebraron, habían logrado su objetivo y honestamente estaban orgullosos de si mismos por haber logrado que esos dos se decidieran a trabajar juntos, eso estaba genial!

-Perfecto! –le sonrió cálidamente Kagome a Inuyasha mientras extendía su mano hacia el. –Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.

"Esta chica si que es rara…" pensó Inuyasha, aun así tomo su mano y desvió su miríada de la de ella.

-Soy Inuyasha…

Felices con los resultados Miroku y Sango veían la dulce y torpe escena frente a ellos.

-Oh este será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esto, + mi fallido intento de comedia, espero que de alguna forma les haya gustado y bueno espero también poder actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por leer! PS: No duden en dejar reviews por favor!**


End file.
